Vivio Wonders
by Wakai Kaze
Summary: Prequel to: No More Vegetables For You, Nanoha!. Hayate decided to give Vivio 5 homework questions for their new lesson in 'etiquette'. But this homework made Vivio realize something that helped her parents get together. The question is, How?


**I submitted this file to be edited for my editor and it's not coming back yet. To be replaced with edited version soon, for now please bear for my self edited piece. =)**

A/N: Yahoo! This is the ~W.K. Valentines Special one shot! It is a bit late, maybe two weeks late or rather be a month late! Well, I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one, this is a supposedly _prequel_ of No More Vegetables for you, Nanoha! Prequel… meaning Nanoha and Fate are not yet a couple. Well then, I present to you…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the wonders. Everything is Hayate's fault, or... maybe mine. XD

Vivio Wonders  
by ~ W.K.

One sunny morning, twelve year old Vivio sat by the Takamachi household dining table, seated across her blonde mother, and wondered about five amazing things.

"_What is a compromising position? Hayate-nee said it would happen soon once I resolve the other wonders but… what is it?"_ This is the top first wonder. The next one would be,

"_How do women make love? I'm sure there would be a way, since Hayate-nee had explained me already how men does this but… how do women?"_ Hayate, the number one education teacher does not care about age, at all.

"_What would girls use to make love?"_ This is the third thing Vivio wonders about, this is truly peculiar, but as a growing child, would you not wonder as well, when you are being thought these things at a young age?

"_What is Nanoha-mama's and Fate-mama's true relationship? Hayate-nee has been lecturing me about a few things but… I'm still curious," _is the fourth wonder that Vivio wants to resolve.

"_How does Hayate-nee views Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama's relationship?"_ Is the fifth wonder that Vivio now wants to resolve one by one, today, and the tomorrow and the rest of the week, because it's the last days of her summer vacation.

Hayate had given these as Vivio's homework. And now, the young child decides onto do her assigned task.

"_Maybe I should go to Hayate-nee's house first and ask again."_ Vivio said tapping the lead of her pencil slightly on the table. "And that's right… Hayate-nee said she needs to teach me etiquette today." Bed etiquette that is.

"Vivio? What are you talking to yourself for?" Fate asks and smiles at the girl sweetly. _"Hayate? Teaching etiquette? Since when?"_ as weird as how it felt, Fate felt strange as well, with the word 'etiquette' and Hayate in one sentence.

Nanoha is currently in the base training the new recruits. Fate has the week off and thus usually spends her time with Vivio, Raising Heart, Bardiche and Kris. She also drops by the base to visit Nanoha and how the others are doing.

xoxo

"I'm home," Nanoha said and removed her shoes at the front door. Fate approaches her and helps her remove her coat. "Thank you, Fate-chan."

"Welcome home, Nanoha. How are the cadets?" the blonde asked and put her hands on the shorter female's shoulders to assist her into walking inside the house. "You look worn down today. Getting stronger as day passes by?"

Nanoha stopped dead on her tracks and quickly pivoted to hug Fate. "Fate-chan~~~"

The blonde just blushed and returned the hug of the brunette. "Wh-what's wrong, Nanoha?"

"Well, the developments of the trainees are rather fast. I'm having a hard time having a mock battle with them alone now. Vita-chan is in a special training course in Carnagie, and she goes back next week. Fate-chan~~" Nanoha cooed and dropped her head on the blonde's shoulder and letting her hands slide to her sides.

It is rather not normal for Nanoha to be whining about the trainees being too strong. She might just be in one of her 'cuddle with Fate-chan' moods today.

"Okay, okay, Nanoha. I know now, I'll help you, as long as you don't go back home worn down like this for the rest of the week, okay?" Fate said and hugged her tightly. "I don't want to see you this tired anymore…"

Nanoha didn't reply or flinch. "Nanoha?" It seems like she had fallen asleep in Fate's arms. "Mou, tell me before you sleep on me. I'm sort of glad you didn't hear them anyway."

Fate carried the tired ace and tucked her in their bed. Removing the other female's socks and slightly opening her clothes to let her breathe lighter.

"Fate-chan…"

"Yes, Nanoha?"

"Sleep with me?"

Fate wanted to take into consideration that it is in the middle of the day, and that it wasn't into her hobby to sleep during that time of the day. But to think of it, she had been cleaning the house for the past four hours and she does rather feel tired.

"Alright, but for only a few hours okay? I need to prepare dinner for you, and Vivio."

"Thank you, Fate-chan. You know, you're like a hug pillow. Very… comfortable to sleep with…"

"Mou, Nanoha," Fate said and slid under the covers and hugged the very comfortable Nanoha to sleep.

xoxo

"Sir. It is three o'clock pm, sir. You told me to wake you, so you can bake some muffins." Bardiche spoke as he glowed neatly on top of the side table that is near Fate.

Fate's eyes fluttered open unaware of her surroundings, but went on to thank Bardiche for his notification. She tried to pull her leg so she could stand up but found out the main reason she could not.

Nanoha, who has not removed her instructor outfit, currently wearing as skirt, had been straddling her hips for who knows how long. And Nanoha's arms tightly clasped onto the blonde's back.

"I'm rather amazed. I got to sleep comfortable in this kind of position…" Fate softly removed Nanoha's hips that's over her own, and set it in a straight position. "Now… to escape this bear hug…"

Fate struggled to try and push herself downwards so much to her dismay, Nanoha just hugged her tighter. _"Na-Na-Na-Na-Nanoha's br-br-br-reasts….!"_

Fate blushed harder as Nanoha moaned her name countless of times, before those lips muttered, "Please massage harder to my back." That made the blonde's face burn red that it colored like her eyes.

"N-N-N-N-Na-Na-Nanoha… please stop torturing me…" Fate whispered to herself as to she was grateful to have escaped those luscious… hard pressed… b-b-bear hug.

"Fate-chan…"

Fate only looked at the sleep talking brunette and smiled.

"Get back to bed. We still have lots of things to do…"

"Wh-What?"

"Later… we have to cook…"

Fate brushed the hair that's blocking the brunette's face and removed the lose ponytail that's been ruining her beautiful hair as they slept. "I will be cooking now. Rest well."

"And Bardiche, inform me via Raising Heart when Nanoha wakes up okay?" The taller female whispered to her intelligent device who replied to her a 'Yes Sir' and went into the kitchen together with the flying Raising Heart.

Fate walked towards the fridge, opened it and scanned its contents.

"Now, what do I prepare as a snack for my best friend? Raising heart? Did Nanoha say anything?" Fate said turning to the flying Raising Heart and closed the fridge door. "Is she craving for anything lately?"

"Yes, she has been saying the whole morning practice that she had wanted a Banana Cake." Raising Heart told Fate who just raised an eyebrow at the glowing red jewel.

"Really? Hmmm…"

xoxo

Meanwhile…

"Hayate-nee! I'm here!" Vivio said as she almost literally barged in Hayate's home. "Oh, Good afternoon, Signum-san, Shamal-san, where is Vita-san?"

"Oh, Good afternoon, Vivio. Hayate is just preparing some Banana Cake in her kitchen. Why don't you sit down for a while?" Signum answered the younger girl while looking at the television channels.

"Good afternoon, Vivio-chan. Vita-chan just left to Carnagie because she was assigned to teach some mages in special tactics. She'll be returning next week." Shamal answered as she laid a cup of cold chocolate milk drink in-front of Vivio.

Hayate comes out of the kitchen whilst removing her cooking gloves and apron. "Ara, Vivio-chan! Came to listen more about education?"

'_Education?'_ Shamal and Signum both told each other telepathically and both just shrugged at the same time.

"Un!" Vivio answered as she finished her cup of cold chocolate milk drink and followed Hayate into her room.

xoxo

Raising Heart started blinking, and Fate turned to look at the jewel.

"Oh, Nanoha must've been awake by now."

"Transmission from Bardiche incoming." The red jewel said as a transmission of Nanoha's image rolling off the bed appeared, and made Fate giggle to herself.

"Sir, Nanoha has awaken, transfer call?"

"No, Bardiche, It's fine. Let Nanoha blame the bed for letting her fall from it for a while, Thank you." Fate answered as the transmission closed after Bardiche's reply 'Yes, Sir.'

After a few minutes soft footsteps from the stairs were heard that signifies Nanoha, coming down from the bedroom.

"Mou, Fate-chan, you should've waken me up when you were about to leave bed." Nanoha told Fate, almost half-naked as to she hasn't changed clothes yet while rubbing her bum.

Fate just giggled the image of a Nanoha with wild hair, almost falling clothes and her action as to rubbing her bum.

"I thought you were awake. So I just left you there,"

"You're so mean. I fell off the bed you know?"

"I do."

Nanoha just stared at Fate. And the blonde just had her eyes closed, continuously giggling.

"Y-Y-Y-You saw?"

"I saw."

"H-How?"

Fate just smiled at Nanoha, and looked at Raising Heart safely excusing herself as it flew past Nanoha.

"M-Master, it is Bardiche who transmitted the images." Raising Heart excused herself as Nanoha dashed up to the bedroom and picked up Bardiche.

Dashing back into the dining table where Fate is sitting beside, the brunette placed the gold triangle on it.

"Bardiche-_kun_,"

"M-Milady, it is by orders of my Master, to notify her upon your awakening." Bardiche answered, and slate blue eyes turned to look at amused red orbs.

"Fate-chan…"

"Not my fault, they transmitted directly when you were about to fall off the bed, not after." The blond answered putting up her hands in-front of her in defense, while starting to giggle again.

"Mou! You three—" Nanoha sniffed something up and looked at the oven. "Banana Muffins?"

"Yup, Raising Heart told me you were craving for Banana Cake, but since we didn't have enough ingredients to create one, I just made Banana Muffins for you," Fate said as she took out the said muffins from the oven and laid it on the dining table.

"Thank you! You three are forgiven now."

"Thank you. But take a bath first… okay? Cause your clothes… are not really something that you would wear when you eat."

"You are right. Well then muffins! I shall return!" The brunette dashed into the bathroom happily humming a song.

"_Or rather, it's turning me on." _Fate thought as she placed her right elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand, closing her eyes while sighing.

xoxo

"But Hayate-nee, what do you think is Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama's true relationship? If we are basing it on your love lecture earlier." Vivio asked as Hayate sat down under the kotatsu and rested her head on her palm.

"Oh, that's something only your mama could explain Vivio-chan. But let's look at it this way. Do you think your Nanoha-mama cares for your Fate-mama?"

"Yes."

"How 'bout your Fate-mama?"

"Of course. Fate-mama is very very worried about Nanoha-mama's well-being."

"Well then, imagine this. If Nanoha-chan is in the middle of training the cadets, and then suddenly, something happens to a friend or a subordinate?"

"Umm… usually, Nanoha-mama would just let the cadets training and go off-field to check out what happened via transmission. If it's too grave then she would rush to the site, if it's not, then she would ask the situation."

Hayate smiled at this answer. _"Typical Nanoha-chan."_ She thought. Now she feels like putting up a quiz-bee.

"But, what if in the middle of training, something happens to Fate-chan, what do you think would Nanoha-chan do?" Since this scenario hasn't happened yet, Hayate thinks that it would be interesting to have the opinion of their child.

"Umm… I'm not really sure. Will this be my assignment Hayate-nee?" Vivio asked as Hayate nodded in agreement to the heterochromatic eyed young girl and smiled.

"Ah, ara, Vivio-chan it's getting dark, Why don't you go home soon? Einhart-chan might get worried as well."

"Ah, you're right, well then I will be going now Hayate-nee!"

"Yup. Take Care going home okay?" Hayate said and lead Vivio into their living room and through her house's door. "Tell your mama I said 'hi' okay?"

"Un! Thank you Hayate-nee!" Vivio said and waved goodbye. Hayate went inside the house and looked at Signum and Shamal who just gave her a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

"What did you tell Vivio?" Signum asked as her gaze follows Hayate's moves.

Hayate moved around, raising her index finger in the air in a way a teacher would and said, "Just a few things about her parents."

"Why? Is there a family problem or something?" Shamal asked and sat beside Signum a Hayate sat in-front of them in the living room.

"Ah, ever since she had read a romance novel. She approached me telling me that her parents are like the couple in the book she read. So she had been curious about their relationship for a while. Right now, I'm making her figure it out on her own, and taught her a few _extras_ as well." Hayate answered and smiled that half-scary, half-helpful smile of hers.

"Somehow, the word 'extra' is said with a scary tone. But I'm glad you decided to help." Signum said and crossed her legs.

"Well at least, this might be an indirect help to finally get the two of them together." Shamal said and switched the television channel.

"I know right? It's been annoying ever since. Too obvious, yet nothing's happening. Now all we need to do is sit down and watch."

xoxo

"I'm home!" Vivio shouted inside their house and is greeted by a fully clothed with wet hair, Nanoha.

"Ara, Vivio, welcome home." The brunette greeted to her daughter and gave her a peck on the cheek. "How's school?"

"It's good! Hmmm~~ but I smell something even better than school!," the girl excitedly went onto the kitchen and found banana muffins on the dining table whilst Fate chopping garlic as she let the spaghetti noodles boil.

"Ah, Vivio. Welcome home. Why don't you try some muffins?" Fate said as she set aside the chopped garlic and then went on to chopping some hotdogs.

"Vivio is so mean. She left me by the door way to attack Fate-chan's special banana muffins I've been looking forward to since I was still taking a bath. No fair." Nanoha said and pouted at her child before flopping down at the dining table.

"Hayate-nee was baking some banana cake in her home a while ago, but it still wasn't finished when I went home, she said she would drop by to give us a whole cake later, or tomorrow," Vivio explained to her mothers as she munched on a muffin. "Hmm! Heyto-mama! This ish gewd!"

"Mou, Vivio! Don't talk when your mouth is full." Nanoha said after she got a 'sorry' reply from Vivio she as well munched on a banana muffin and said the same thing Vivio did. "Oh! This ish gewd!"

"Mou, Nanoha, really." Fate said and face palmed as Nanoha told her sorry, whereas Vivio just giggled at. "So, Vivio how is school?"

"Un. Everything went well. I went to Hayate-nee's house and then went home. The usual, but of course, I looked forward to coming home this week because Fate-mama would always be home!" Vivio said and finished munching on her fifth muffin.

"Vivio, don't eat too much muffin, okay? Or you might miss Fate-mama's spaghetti special," Nanoha said as she swallowed her sixth muffin. "Well then, we should keep these two last muffins for later then, Vivio, agreed?"

Nanoha just received a nod from the child and ran upstairs to her room to do her homework. Fate just smiled at them as she was preparing her special sauce, with the brunette fixing the table for them.

"Mou… my butt still hurts from falling off the bed."

"Nanoha, I said it's not my fault I saw it, mou." Fate looked at the brunette who just in turn gave her a wink, and then a tongue out.

"Was pulling your leg." And then left to watch television.

"Oh dear." The blonde just face palmed and sighed. Is it me? Or is Nanoha acting like a hormonal teenager?

xoxo

'_Now that I think about it, Nanoha-mama does treat Fate-mama differently than the others.' _ Vivio thought as she tapped her pencil on her head. _'But… Fate-mama, just slightly treats Nanoha-mama differently but… she does blush a lot.'_

'_Hayate-nee told me that there could only be two possible answers as to what my mamas true relationship is… they could be friends, or more than friends. And by more than friends, they could be lovers. And by lovers… they love each other in a different way?'_ Vivio thought harder, the pencil she's holding softly pokes her cheek. She finds her homework harder than she thought but in a way, she's currently getting the gist of it. _'Hmm… Ah!' _The young girl had her eyes with open and her mouth as if she had thought of something that would be able to answer her queries.

"Vivio~" Fate called on to her as she quickly closed her pad, and went for the door. "The dinner's ready!"

"Coming~ Fate-mama!" Vivio replied and rushed down the stairs. _'I have to call Hayate-nee later.'_

xoxo

The next day… Mid-childa head quarters…

"Okay! Just keep on it!" Nanoha shouted at her students as she watched standby the training grounds and monitored their progress.

"Yes Ma'am!"

A transmission window appeared in-front of Nanoha as a very distressed Hayate greeted her.

"Nanoha-chan!"

"What's wrong Hayate-chan?"

Before Hayate could open her mouth, Vivio had literally shoved the young commander off the transmission screen and talked to her mother.

"Nanoha-mama! Fate-mama needs in you in Cranagan. She's at the sunflower rooftop! Please hurry!" And then the transmission closed.

"Vivio? And… Fate-chan needs me? But… that's Fate-chan…" Nanoha thought for a few seconds before closing her training screen and opened one that is Rein's. "Rein-chan?"

"Yes, Nanoha-san?" Reinforce answered as if she was in great shock to have seen Nanoha calling her now.

"Could you please take care of the cadets for a while? I have something urgent to take care of right now." Nanoha said and then left, together with the transmission cutting off.

"Didn't I tell you so, Vivio-chan?" Hayate said as Vivio nodded in agreement to Hayate. That if Nanoha heard that Fate was in danger, no matter how small, she would rush over. "But, I wonder if Nanoha-chan would kill me for this little stunt, it was the thing that your mama hates the most. Cutting a call when she hasn't even asked a word yet. And fake the background most of all."

"Nyahaha, I'm sorry, Hayate-nee, I will take full responsibility upon Nanoha-mama's rage. " Vivio said and clasped both her hands in-front of her and bowed.

"You really are starting to become a bit like Nanoha-chan."

xoxo

Nanoha arrives in the sunflower rooftop. She meets with Fate who's currently wearing a one piece blue-green dress that nicely shows the blonde's curves, and complement well with her porcelain skin and yellow hair. She was leaning at the railings of the rooftop, with her hair being blown by the wind.

"Fate…chan?" Nanoha called on to her blonde as she heaved and puffed breath upon rushing there.

"Oh, Nanoha? Vivio, told me you were going meet me here, I thought 'But she's in the middle of training' but I went ahead anyway. Why are you heaving?" Fate asked and held on to her long hair being blown by the breeze as her other hand kept on latching to the rails.

"I… uh… um… nyahaha?" the brunette answered and started catching her breath. As to this seem to be a long talk.

"Mou, Nanoha, you just won't come here for no reason right?" Fate just replied to her casually and smiled, "And most of all, looking and sounding like you ran a marathon, what's wrong?"

"It's…" Nanoha breathed in a huge pile of air and exhaled it almost immediately. "It's nothing."

'_My poor little heart! I can't go and just tell Fate-chan 'I rushed here because I thought you were in danger…' Oh dear, Hayate-chan, I am soooo gonna give you a Starlight Breaker Fireworks Version later… and and Vivio… oh dear… Vivio…!'_ Nanoha thought as if her heart is crying.

"Nanoha?"

"Y-yes?"

"I…" With Fate's constant blushing, and Nanoha's cheeks are doing the same thing. The atmosphere became heavy.

"Yes, Fate-chan?"

"I… how do I…"

"Fate-chan… can I go first? I think… I know what you're trying to say…"

"Y-you do?"

"I… I think…"

"Hayate-nee… is this what you call a sudden confession?" Vivio asked the very well indulged into the scenery brunette from a hidden transmission that is unknown to the said individuals on the screen.

"Yes, it is, Vivio-chan. So watch closely alright?" Hayate said and smiled upon receiving the words 'Un.' From the child's mouth.

"Is this… related to why you are rushing over here?" Fate asks as she continued to blush.

"You see… Hayate-chan… suddenly popped a transmission at me. But suddenly Vivio interrupted and said, 'Fate-mama needs you in Cranagan. She's at the sunflower rooftop.'" Nanoha explained as she gathered more courage as to what she could be saying next.

"Then… because you thought I was in danger, you ran all the way from the base, until here?"

"I-…I—I did."

"Why?"

"Because… Fate-chan… You're… you're important to me… and that I can't…"

"Nanoha…" Fate blushed in embarrassment, as if she knew exactly what's going to come.

"F-Fate-chan… I…" Looked down and played with the rim of her instructor uniform. As Fate's hands left the railings, went unnoticed. "I…"

Before the brown haired brunette could continue, as she lifted her head up, soft lips clashed onto her own as yellow bangs overcame her eyes.

"Is this… what you mean…?"

"F-Fate-chan?" Before Nanoha could protest, another soft kiss had sealed her lips, as she returned the passion, signaling a 'yes'

"Oh ho~ way to go Fate-chan!" Hayate said as she cheered at her two best friends, with her covering Vivio's eyes, with the child's hands flailing around her.

"Hayate-nee~ you told me to watch closely! Now I can't see!" Vivio said and tried removing Hayate's hands. Upon looking at the screen transmission, Nanoha and Fate are hugging by now.

"So is this the 'something urgent' you were talking about, Nanoha-san?" Reinforce had a surprise call towards Nanoha as the newly made couple broke free from each other's cradles. Of course this is, by far from Hayate's commands.

"S-sorry." Fate apologized as she blushed furiously red of a darker shade then her eyes. "It's particularly… my fault."

"No-no it's alright Fate-san. I am pretty sure. This is some child's fault." Reinforce said and the two in-front of the transmission only looked at each other.

And that afternoon, Vivio got scolded by her two mamas, but all of them are happy. Hayate, got to heave a big and grateful sigh, Signum and Shamal finally got one stress of their minds. And the rest felt happy for the two as well into finally verifying each other's feelings. With Vivio having 2 of her wonders answered… she then proceeds to answer the rest.

xoxo

"Nanoha-mama~" Vivio called to her mother who is currently preparing breakfast, with Fate-chan sitting on the coach drinking tea and watching television. As usual, Raising Heart is flying around supervising things for Vivio.

"What is it Vivio?" Nanoha greeted her little one with a smile.

"Mama~ what do girls use when they make love?"

"Oh, that? Vivio dear? What do you have on your arms?" And I'm quite sure at the back of Nanoha's thoughts she wants to starlight break someone. Soon.

The young girl looks at her arm. "Hands?"

"Correct! Then, what do you have on your hands?"

The child contemplated on the idea for a while. And Silence engulfed the two talking. "Fin—Ohh! Thank you so much Mama!" And went to her Fate-mama.

"You're welcome." Nanoha answered and smiles at the child as she thinks of way how to get a proper answer from Hayate.

"Fate-mama~" Vivio greet her other mother and sat beside her.

"Yes Vivio?" Fate said picking up her tea cup and taking a sip from it.

"How do girls make love?" Vivio asked innocently that sent those things called 'blood' up Fate's face for a blush.

"I… uh…" Fate stammered on her words and took another sip from her tea cup.

"Is Hayate-nee correct that they really do use fingers?"

With continuous shock, Fate had surprisingly showered the tea from her mouth all over the innocently flying raising heart with a spurt, then a surprised and almost heart attacking expression from the yellow haired female. "Wh-wh-wh-wh—"

"Ah! Fate-chan! What did you do to Raising Heart?" Nanoha questioned as the red jewel had electricity floating out of it as it was wet with tea.

"I guess they really do huh?" the heterochromatic young girl thought to herself and ran towards her room. "Thank you mama!"

"Na-N—Na-Na-Nano—it's Vivio! It's!" Fate half-panicked as she got horror stricken with Nanoha's current facial expression.

"Fate-chan… I want you in the bedroom, right now! It's time for your punishment!" Nanoha said as her index finger pointed towards the stairs into their second floor and Fate just abides guiltily.

That evening…

Fate sat innocently on the study table inside her and Nanoha's room using a pencil to check Vivio's math homework.

"Fate-chan~"

"Yes, Nanoha?"

"Let's play." With this _meaningful _line. Fate had unconsciously over pressured the pencil tip that led the pencil lead to hit floating red jewel, as it crashes down the properly placed gold triangular device that was sitting on the table.

"Wh-wh-what play?"

"The game that we _always_ play."

"Wh-what game is it?"

The knock on their door had been drowned by random _noises_ that had been unnoticed.

"Nanoha-mama~" Vivio went inside the couples room as she looked down at the paper she's holding. "Oh… Compromising Position, checked." Then she left a book by the couple's door.

Where the guilty party, has Nanoha sitting on Fate's lap. What they are doing, I leave in your imagination.

Nanoha then went over by the door and read the book's title and blushed. She then showed it to the blonde stunningly sitting by the table and blushed harder.

The next morning…

Just today… pink colored explosives and thunder strikes have been reported to have stricken a house in the Uminari City, Nakaoka Town area…

In the place there is only one thing of significance that could identify the owner of the house. It's writing in the back of this book.

**Bed Etiquette**  
By: Yagami Hayate, 2009

10.) There should be a rule that forbids eating on the bed. Therefore, rule number 10, no eating on the bed before 11pm. And lock the door.

9.) No lying on bed while wet, until before 11pm. Then turn off the lights.

8.) No foreign objects are allowed on bed, until before 11pm. Prepare batteries for various things.

7.) Always use protection when playing on bed. Otherwise, you might get hurt, falling from it.

6.) Always fix the bed, upon getting up in the morning. To get rid of evidence.

5.) It is not proper to wear too much clothing. It is preferred to only wear night gowns, undergarments, or wear nothing at all.

4.) When you are sick you must always go to bed early, wear less clothing to recapture the heat from your body and turn off the lights.

3.) When delivering breakfast on bed, make sure that the person you are delivering the food to is properly dressed. Otherwise...

2.) Turn off the lights, bring the breakfast back into the kitchen, and then go back in the room and lock the door.

1.) Finally, stay fit.

~Owari

A/N: I don't know if the end seemed to be rushed written or something… but it had to be animated of some sort like that as to the original idea of this story was to just have those written down. Think of what you want to think of this story. It's simple. Vivio is smart. Hayate loves these things. Now I don't know anymore. I got liberated at twelve too! XD

_Prologue of another _maybe_ upcoming fanfic_

I was looking at your blonde hair as it swayed with the wind. How your black top complements your yellow hair, and how your black stockings properly fitted your slim waist wearing that black skirt. Had I realized you were working as a Bodyguard for a small market. But since I have laid my eyes on you… I went over to you and told you.

"I want you. Right now." I smiled at you as you blushed and gave me a questioning expression. "As a personal bodyguard of course. " I got taken in by your beauty, and your kind heart but… why are your eyes sad and lonely?

Then I decided to what my heart beats for. "I think I fell in love at first sight."


End file.
